<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red String by noraneptune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663822">Red String</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune'>noraneptune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outside the AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Red String of Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck this st-stupid stri-" His head looked slightly upwards during his sentence and he let out a small gasp. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Outside the AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red String</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeremy had always wondered where his string would take him. He remembered first seeing it when his dad had left at 12. The small red string on his left middle finger leading somewhere off in the distance. And he was seeing it now, crying in a storage closet of a rundown pizza place. His knees were to his chest in a ball on the floor, not really comprehending that anyone would look for him. He never let himself cry in front of anyone, because he was too terrified of the person on the other end of that string. What if they didn't like him? What if they thought he was annoying? What if they just turned around and pretended he didn't exist? He didn't like thinking about it. Jeremy also </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> he locked the door. He muttered a small "fuck" as the door opened and light filled the room. Vigorously rubbing his eyes to will either the string, his tears, or the person away. Maybe all three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah hey, Jere, are you-are you okay?" Mike said stunned, having never seen the boy in any other state than happy or afraid. Mike cursed himself for not being good at comforting, as he awkwardly sat in front of him on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy looked up with glassy eyes and saw Mike's own being soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> desperately to be somewhat comforting, or safe. Dipping his head he saw the string on his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> this st-stupid stri-" His head looked slightly upwards during his sentence and he let out a small gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There on Mike's right middle finger was a small red string tied in a bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Is your-" Mike looked down at the brunette who was shaking as he ran a hand over his own right one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am-Am I?" Jeremy started before making eye contact and reaching forward to put his hands around Mike's neck in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry you're stuck with me,"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any and all comments are welcomed &amp; encouraged!<br/>Stay safe!</p><p>-Fia &lt;3</p><p>writing twitter: @/noraneptune_<br/>check me out on twt! follow &amp; interact, you'll get a more clear idea of when/what things are coming out, and i also love taking suggestions and just talking to people :]]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>